


exhilarating.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [21]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers the first time he stole something.  It was exhilarating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exhilarating.

He remembers the first time he stole something. It was exhilarating. The rush of knowing that he could do it, and that no one could see him, made him dizzy with power. Because that was power, wasn't it? He stole everything from doughnuts to video games from the arcade, and it was amazing every single time. But then three men he'd never seen before came to his house and asked him to do something he'd never done before. And it turned out he'd been wrong the whole time. Stealing something wasn't exhilarating. Breaking someone out of the Pentagon? That was.


End file.
